dustbinianfandomcom-20200213-history
Skirmish of bunker-lounge
The Skirmish of Bunker-Lounge was a civil conflict instigated by an Islamic National Maoist militia in an attempt to create an independent Islamic-Maoist state. It was an utter failure, with most of the militiamen being killed in a failed charge against Imperial Stormtroopers. Ultimately, it had little effect on the socio-political climate and only weakened support for Islamic National Maoism. Background Prior to the Skirmish of Bunker-Lounge, support for an autonomous district to house the growing number of Islamic Chinese immigrants had been high. Especially since the growing number of these immigrants had been hurting the economy. As such, political parties like "the National Chinese Muslim Party" were starting to gain traction. Eventually, with nothing being done to further this cause, members of the movement began radicalizing themselves. Most historians agree that this mass radicalization is where the Maoist elements began to surface. With this, many of the first Islamic National Maoists of the movement began searching for a militaristic solution to the problem. And it was from this that the Islamic National Maoist militia formed. Membership in the Islamic National Maoist militia skyrocketed following it's creation. At it's peak, the organization contained almost 900,000,000 members. This huge reserve of manpower eventually led to the higher-ups of the organization formulating a plan that would help "liberate the oppressed Chinese Muslims". Fighting Begins The plan was simple, take out the Imperial forces occupying a Chinese Muslim city, and then begin gaining more manpower as to carry out a long drawn-out rebellion. However, the leaders of the militia severely underestimated the number of forces stationed there, and thus were liable to fail. And fail they did. The initial attack, which was carried out on an outpost just outside the city, had drawn the attention of the forces inside the deeper sections of the city and had alerted them of their presence. So when they carried on, driving deeper into the city streets, they would be met with a staggering force of soldiers ready to repel the attack. And exactly this happened. Following the initial attack, the militia followed into the deeper sections of the city, leading in with a staggered column formation, they found themselves faced with a much bigger force. At this, the commander of the regiment decided to suicide charge the Imperial troopers as to scare them away. However, it failed to inspire even a hint of fear into the Stormtroopers, as they ruthlessly gunned down the rebellious militia. Retreat At this, the order was given to retreat. However, it seemed they were too late. A majority of their force had been killed, with many of the remaining severely wounded. Those that were uninjured, or not fatally injured, retreated and left the city altogether. The skirmish was declared a decisive Imperial victory. Aftermath The pro-Chinese Muslim movement was never as popular after this event. With many seeing those affiliated with the movement as violent and ideologically radical. Ultimately the rebellion did the opposite of what it intended to, and the movement lost legitimacy.